villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Troy (The Reef)/Gallery
Images of the arrogant shark Troy from the animated film The Reef. Gallery Images ''The Reef'' Troy enters.png|Troy along with his minions Bart and Eddie. sharkbait-reef-disneyscreencaps.com-1470.jpg|Troy spots Cordelia. Troy raises his fangs.png|Troy opens his fangs at Cordelia... Cordelia_kissed_by_Troy.png|...and kisses her. sharkbait-reef-disneyscreencaps.com-1540.jpg|(Cordelia: UGH! You taste like tuna!) "You are what you eat." Troy flirting with Cordelia.jpg|Troy flirts with the disgusted Cordelia. sharkbait-reef-disneyscreencaps.com-1595.jpeg|"What are you gonna do about it, chum?" Pi protecting Cordelia from Troy.jpg|"You're gonna take good trip through my digestive system!" Troy_pinning_Pi_to_the_wall.jpg|Troy pins Pi to the wall. Bart & Eddie cheering for Troy.jpg|Troy boasting as Bart and Eddie cheer him on. sharkbait-reef-disneyscreencaps.com-1734.jpg|Troy singing sharkbait-reef-disneyscreencaps.com-1762.jpg|"I'll be back when you're done playing 'mommy' with that little hunk of bait." Troy catches Pi & Cordelia on a date.png|Troy ambushes Pi and Cordelia on a date. sharkbait-reef-disneyscreencaps.com-4033.jpg|"I own whatever I can take! And I take whatever I want!" Cordelia reluctantly and sadly makes a deal with troy.png|"Wait till you see the pearl I'm gonna bring you." sharkbait-reef-disneyscreencaps.com-4155.jpg|"You'll change your mind about me then." Chicken of the sea Troy.png|"Well, well, well. Chicken of the sea." Troy accepts Pi's challenge.png|(Pi: If you wanna take Cordelia, you're gonna have to go through me first.) "It'd be my pleasure, chum." Troy snarling.png|Troy snarling as he chases Pi. Troy threatening Nerissa.jpg|Troy threatening Nerissa. Troy accepts the final battle.png|"Maybe a little squirt like you can hide in the reef. But we're in open water now. There's no way you can outrun me here!" (Pi: Yeah? We'll see about that!) Troy chases Pi up the net.jpg|Pi leads Troy up a fishing net. sharkbait-reef-disneyscreencaps.com-8426.jpg|"Help, guys! Please! Nooo!" ''The Reef 2: High Tide'' Ronny encounters Troy trapped in a cage.jpg|Troy locked in a cage meets a con artist dwarf shark named Ronny. Troy freed by Ronny.jpg|Troy freed by Ronny. reef2-disneyscreencaps.com-672.jpg|"Smell that?" reef2-disneyscreencaps.com-680.jpg|"That's 15 hundred different species living at the reef." Troy licking his chops.png|"That's 15 hundred different flavors of fish!" reef2-disneyscreencaps.com-713.jpg|Troy forces the reluctant Ronny to come with him. reef2-disneyscreencaps.com-734.jpg|Troy reunites with his shark goons. reef2-disneyscreencaps.com-740.jpg|(Hench-shark: We thought you were dead!) "Nope, just biding my time till I come back to get revenge on my ol' pal, Pi." reef2-disneyscreencaps.com-750.jpg|"You guys want a piece of that?" reef2-disneyscreencaps.com-876.jpg|(Hench-shark: The water's too low! We can't swim over that! How're we gonna get to Pi, Troy?) "Patience, boys." reef2-disneyscreencaps.com-899.jpg|"Pi! Yo, Pi! Show yourself, you coward!" reef2-disneyscreencaps.com-1022.jpg|Troy scowls when Nerissa reveals himself instead of Pi. reef2-disneyscreencaps.com-1040.jpg|(Nerissa: Go home and leave the reef in peace!) "Bring that coward to me or I will leave it in pieces!" reef2-disneyscreencaps.com-1060.jpg|"You might be safe for now..." reef2-disneyscreencaps.com-1063.jpg|"...but in four days, the water will rise high enough for us to swim right over the reef wall." Reef2-disneyscreencaps.com-1074.jpg|"Listen up, wrinkle-face. I'm not just coming back for Pi." reef2-disneyscreencaps.com-1081.jpg|"This time, I'm coming back for ALL OF YOU!" reef2-disneyscreencaps.com-1102.jpg|"Come on. These fishies will wish they were born in an aquarium when we return to destroy the reef!" Troy orders Ronny to spy on Pi.jpg|"I want you to sneak into the reef and stop Pi from training the fish." reef2-disneyscreencaps.com-5373.jpg|"You bring me Cordelia right here, this side of the wall at sunset! Or your career in entertainment will end in tragedy!" Nice to see you chum Troy confronts Pi.png|"Nice too see you, chum!' Tomorrow we're gonna destroy the reef.png|"Tomorrow we're gonna destroy the reef, fish stick! And I got news for ya, pal, it's gonna be EPIC!" Troy exposes Ronny as a shark to Cordelia.png|Troy exposing Ronny as a shark to a horrified Cordelia. Troy exposes Ronny's plan to Cordelia.png|Troy explaining to Cordelia that Ronny was nothing more than a distraction to sabotage Pi's training. Troy kidnaps Cordelia.png|Troy kidnaps Cordlia. reef2-disneyscreencaps.com-6061.jpg|"Not a bad job there, Ronny. I guess I'll keep my end of the bargain and let you go. Better get outta here before I change my mind." Troy eating Ronny.png|Troy eats Ronny for betraying him. Troy attacking and subduing Pi.png|Troy attacking and subduing Pi. Troy and his sharks surrounding the weak Pi.jpg|Troy and his goons surrounding the weak Pi. reef2-disneyscreencaps.com-8156.jpg|Troy sees Nerissa on a giant holographic sea dragon. reef2-disneyscreencaps.com-8333.jpg|Troy knocks Nerissa off the sea dragon, causing it to dissolve away. Troy hit by Pi's trap.png|Troy hit by Pi's shark trap. reef2-disneyscreencaps.com-8636.jpg|Troy launched out of the sea. Troy lands in the humans boat.png|Troy lands on the humans' ship. Ronny flies out of Troy's mouth.png|Troy spits out Ronny. Troy screaming in pain from the human's vaccine.png|Troy screams in pain from the Humans' vaccine. Videos Troys defeat|Troy's 1st defeat Rare Villain Defeats Troy|Troy's 2nd defeat. Category:Galleries